will_you_play_my_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot is the premiere episode of the series . It was released on August 14th, 2015. Synopsis In the premiere episode, the events that led to a terrible tragedy are revealed. The futures of 4 teenagers: Galen, Lynette, Shirley and Jasper are at risk. Recap Galen and Shirley were always the good kids, nice and quiet, never the troublemakers. Yet, here they were, in an abandoned cottage near the cornfield, holding a knife to a girl’s throat. Truth be told, that girl, Ciera, was a real bitch whose goal thorough primary and now high school had been making their lives miserable. That was, however, by no means an excuse for what the two of them had done. But for them it was a hell of a reason. Shirley was the one who came up with the plan as she was fed up with constant bullying for just being the smartest girl in their class. She didn’t have to ask Galen, her best friend twice. He, as well, had been a victim of Ciera’s, but for a whole different reason. Sneaking into Ciera's party was easy, even though neither of them were, obviously, invited. Her backyard was full of teens, people their own age, drinking, dancing, and, in short, just enjoying themselves, unaware of what was about to happen. The two had waited until the moment was right and Ciera was, for just a brief moment, on her own. Galen had covered her mouth with a cloth that had been soaked with chloroform, stolen from the chemistry lab ages ago, and dragged his victim back to Shirley’s old Volkswagen. Shirley was already in the drivers seat, ready to take off as soon as Galen put Ciera in the trunk and took his place next to her. The cottage was old and it hadn't been used in years, which made it the perfect spot to carry out this kind of plan. The place used to have a lock but it was so old that it just fell apart after one blow with a crowbar. Galen carried still unconscious Ciera inside while Shirley quickly closed the door and secured it with a small wooden table that was conveniently placed in the room. Various pieces of furniture were scattered around so Galen took one of the two chairs, the one that seemed less likely to break and not-so-carefully seated Ciera on it. They tied her arms behind the chair so that she would have no chance of escaping and then poured some ice- cold water over her face. That alone was enough for her to wake up instantly with a shock on her face. For a second she was relieved, believing some of her friends were just pulling a prank on her. She became pale of fright when she saw that the 'friends' were in fact Shirley and Galen. “Shocked to see us?” asked Galen. Yes, the two didn’t bother with hiding their identities since, in order to get what they wanted, they needed this girl here to recognize them, to remember these faces the very next time she considers picking on on either of them. Out of nowhere, Galen pulled a knife. “Hey that wasn’t part of the plan” complained Shirley. “C’mon Shir, it can only help us”, he tried to convince her. She sighed and turned to Ciera. “I’m not sure if you remember us, you don’t seem too bright, but we remember you really well”, Shirley started, “and how wouldn’t we? You have been torturing us for so many years so it was only fair for us to show you how we felt in return.” Shirley slapped Ciera over the face so hard that even she herself was surprised. “So here’s how this is going to work” Galen continued what his partner had started, “if you want to come out of here alive, you have to promise not to even look at us wrong in school, ever again. If you do a single wrong move, well, we will meet here again, and next time, I won’t hesitate to use this knife”. Of course, he was bluffing, but Ciera couldn’t have known that, all she knew was that this guy had the guts to kidnap her, so what would stop him from using a knife. She slowly nodded in agreement. “Also”, added Shirley “don’t even think of telling about this to anyone. Who do you think they will believe, us, the golden kids, or… WHAT THE HELL?” Meanwhile, back at Ciera's party people are enjoying themselves. Among them is the town's rich boy Jasper Price, son of Kenneth Price. He's also very smart and ambitious. He is accompanied by his girlfriend Lynette Jackson. Although they are quite different, they seem to get along pretty well. It is now late into the night. Lynette is tired and wants to go home, so she asks Jasper, who is seemingly done with the party as well, if they could finally go home. Jasper easily agrees and they head for the door. Before they manage to leave, Jasper's best friend Chad notices them leaving. He has clearly had a lot to drink, he's overly cheerful and can barely stand on his feet. He tries to convince them to stay saying The party is just getting started!, but the two still decide to leave and Chad right away gets back to partying. The two of them leave the building and head for Jasper's car, just to see that his front lights have been bashed in. Out of anger, Jasper starts swearing. Lynette comments that The party has gotten way out of control.. Luckily, Jasper's insurance will cover the damage done, but a ride without lights in such darkness could be very dangerous. Lynette worries they might get into an accident, but Jasper convinces her that they will be fine. They share a kiss and then get in the car. Luckily for Ciera, she had her house key in the back pocket of her skinny jeans. While Galen and Shirley were talking, she carefully, using the key, cut through the rope her hands were tied with. And now she was pushing her way out of the cabin as her startled kidnappers were trying to stop her. To make her slow down Galen cut her arm with his knife, but that only enraged her and made her want to escape even more, because she knew- there was no going back now. Finally, she managed to push her leg through the wooden wall near the door and the whole place started falling apart. She ran her lungs off to the nearby corn field so that those two would have harder time finding her. Shirley was never good at sports and she hated running so she quickly fell behind. Galen however was really fast and he managed to find Ciera and catch up to her, grabbing her arm. She pushed him off but he fell on the ground and grabbed her by the ankle while cutting deep into her leg as the knife was in his hand all this time. Somehow, using the last atom of her power she managed to kick him in the face with her other leg and now, seeing the road nearby, ran towards it, hoping to get help from the drivers. By then Shirley had caught up with Galen and now they were both standing outside cornfield watching as Ciera ran to the road. After that everything went silent and all they could hear was a thump and Ciera’s last scream. On their way home, Lynette tries to fix her make-up using light from her phone, but she realizes that her mascara has gone missing. She tries to look for it as she is certain that she used it on their way to the party and left it in the car. She asks Jasper if he had seen it, who laughingly answers saying he had stolen it out of jealousy. Lynette continues to look for it and finally finds it on the backseat. She attempts to reach for it but her arm is too short so she decides to try and climb to the backseat for it. While doing so she greatly distracts Jasper, so much that he looks back at her to see what the hell she's doing. Lynette finally gets the mascara, Jasper looks back at the road right as a girl runs out of a cornfield. Unable to avoid her, he runs her over, throwing her to the back of the car. Lynette screams and yells asking about what just happened. Jasper is shocked by the accident and can't get a word out of his throat. Lynette gets out of the car when 2 teens also run out of the cornfield, one of them carrying a bloody knife. Title *The term 'Pilot' is traditionally used in the entertainment industry to identify the first episode of a television series. Main Cast *Melissa Benoist as Shirley McHale *Chord Overstreet as Jasper Price *Emily VanCamp as Lynette Jackson *Brant Daugherty as Galen Wright Guest Stars *Arielle Kebbel as Ciera Chesley *Zach Roerig as Chad Mullins Trivia *This episode marks the first appearances of characters Shirley McHale, Jasper Price, Lynette Jackson, Galen Wright, Ciera Chesley and Chad Mullins.